A jealous love
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si juntáramos a un Soul muy celoso y una inscripción de él al final de un libro? (Mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten :3)


N/A: Todos los derechos reservados son de Atsushi Ōkubo, y ningún personaje me pertenece (ojalá).

*Sinópsis: ¿Qué pasaría si juntáramos a un Soul celoso y una anotación al final de un libro? Averígualo.*

PD: Este es mi primer fanfic , así que ser buenos conmigo:3, espero que os guste.

* * *

A JEALOUS LOVE (capítulo único)

"**Me llamas tu vida, llámame tu alma;**

**porque el alma es inmortal, y la vida es un día."**

Era noviembre. Hacía mucho frío, y el viento se dejaba acariciar por los ventanales de Death City. Sentí la caricia del viento fregar mis suaves mejillas, concentrada en mi lectura diaria. Me encantaba leer las toneladas de libros que tenía en la estantería, pero en concreto, el que ahora sostenía entre mis manos. Cada viernes tomaba el mismo libro, me sentaba en el sillón colocado al lado del ventanal, abría la ventana dejando entrever la luna con su característica sonrisa, y tapada con una manta y una taza de chocolate, retomaba mi lectura. El grueso libro era muy especial para mí. Cada viernes me acordaba de la razón por la cual ese libro en especial, era mi preferido...Y todo por ese chico de mirada carmesí.  
Era jueves, y hacía mucho tiempo que no leía tranquilamente. Tomé el primer libro que avisté y me dispuse a leerlo. Cuando por fin estuve lo suficientemente concentrada y metida en la historia, el chico peliblanco se asomó por la cocina, dejando entrever sus ojos carmesí que tanto me gustaban.

-Maka.- dijo quedamente-¿Te vas a pasar la noche leyendo el tocho ese?-Definitivamente, estaba enfadado.

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema en que quiera hacerlo?- dije con un deje de rebeldía.

-Por supuesto que no, solamente lo digo porque tengo hambre y tienes que hacer la cena.-Asentí. Luego, tras pensarlo mejor, dije: -Soul, ya es la tercera vez que me lo dices. ¿No crees que hoy te toca hacerla tú? - Ajá, di en el clavo. Hizo una mueca y se posicionó para estar a la altura de mis ojos (caramba, como había crecido), y me espetó: -Pues que te haga la cena el chico nuevo, que se os veía muy juntitos los dos. Yo me voy a la cama. –Me quedé atónita. ¿Qué acababa de pasar aquí? Me miró con una rabia contenida que no se podía aguantar, para luego irse. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo, me dirigí a su habitación. Mierda, la había cerrado con pestillo.

-¡Soul!-grité con valentía.-¡SOU…-¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora?-Me cortó desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Quiero…Quiero verte.- Independientemente de si nos separaba la dichosa puerta, me sonrojé por mi respuesta. Luego, más tranquila, le dije: -¿Puedo pasar? -…-No escuché nada, solo un murmuro insonoro que terminó con un sonido de pestillo. Lo acepté como una invitación. Tomé el pomo y me adentré en su habitación.

De lejos, lo vi a él mirando con mirada distraída por la ventana. Adoraba su habitación. Me senté en la cama, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, observando sus pósters de jazz que tenía por las paredes, y aspirando el aroma de su habitación. Mejor dicho, aspirando su aroma. Olor a Soul. Se me dibujó una sonrisa torcida al pensar eso. Él era mi arma. Mi compañero, mi amigo, nada más que eso. Aunque, después de todo, habíamos pasado muchos momentos juntos y teníamos confianza el uno al otro. Así que, que había de malo en que yo quisiera saber que le pasaba? Nada. Simplemente tenía curiosidad y me preocupaba. Pero como amigos, después de todo, solo éramos eso. Simple y llanamente amigos.

Carraspeé. Él se dio cuenta y se giró, mirándome intensamente. Yo me sentí un tanto incómoda…Pero no me echaría atrás. No ahora. –Soul…-le llamé.- ¿Qué es lo que demonios te ha pasado antes? No creo haber hecho nada malo, y menos a ti. –Apartó la vista, cabizbajo. Presentí que algo no estaba bien. –Soul, puedes confiar en mí, dime qué te pasa.- Me siguió ignorando. Estaba preocupada por él y no tenía mucha paciencia así que, cogí un libro aleatorio que Dios sabe de dónde lo saqué, y se lo tiré en la cabeza-¡MAKA-CHOP!-grité. Él se tumbó al suelo. –Demonios Maka, eso no fue nada cool por tu parte.- Me reí, y presentí que ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Mi Soul.

-Dime qué te pasa, o recibirás otro Maka-chop.- Él sonrió con sorna, con sus dientes afilados tan peculiares que solo él tenía. De golpe, ocurrió algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado provenir de él. Se sonrojó. Era un leve sonrojo, muy leve, pero ahí estaba. Se agachó para sentarse, y cabizbajo todavía, me dijo que no le pasaba nada. Y un cuerno.

–Soul...-le advertí con el libro más grueso que tenía en mi mano derecha. –Está bien...-soltó. Dejó carraspear la garganta, y cuando ya estaba listo para hablar, me dijo, mirándome muy directamente a mis ojos jade-No es nada del otro mundo, solamente me molesta que hables con ese chico tanto rato. Desde que vencimos al kishin y te convertiste en un arma, yo ya no te sirvo para nada. No sé porque pierdes el tiempo estando conmigo, si ni siquiera te soy útil…Y al hablar tanto con ese chico, pensé que quizás yo ya no...Ya no sería importante para ti. Demonios, que cursi ha sonado. Un chico tan cool como yo no dice estas cosas. –Me quedé embobada. En resumen... ¿Estaba celoso? No perdía nada por intentarlo, así que le espeté: -Soul, ¿no será que estas celoso?- El peliblanco en cuestión bajó la mirada, y con tal asombro, se sonrojó tanto que incluso los tomates le envidiarían. No dijo nada...así que yo, decidida, volví a preguntarle: -¿Soul?- Él se giró y me dijo decidido: -Demonios Maka, ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de ti? Eso no sería nada cool. –Estás muy rojo…-Ajá. Volví a dar en el clavo. –Yo…-¡NYAN! Ya llega aquí la gatita Blair. ¿Qué sucede chicos?-Se adelantó a Soul asfixiándole con sus pechos. Me sentía ridícula ante tal acción. Cogí mi libro, abrí la puerta y me marché a por una ducha.

Entre la burbujeante ducha que me di, me quedé reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos. ¡Maldita Blair! Iba a decir lo que pensaba justo cuando vino la gatita bruja. Dejando al lado eso, diablos...

¡Soul estaba celoso! Solo con verlo tan sonrojado y molesto, se me escapaban grandes carcajadas sonoras.

Al día siguiente, llegamos al Shibusen, esperando a nuestros amigos de siempre. -¡YAHOOO!-Se escuchó de lejos…No hacía falta mencionar quien era para saber quién armaba semejante jaleo. Al lado del griterío avisté una figura femenina con cara de excusación, diciendo: -Black Star, por favor, deja de gritar.-Lo siento Tsubaki, pero tu tranquila, yo no molesto a nadie, ¡por eso mismo superaré a todos los dioses!-Ya estaba otra vez. Hice una mueca, que después hice desaparecer para saludarlos. De golpe, noté que algo me tocaba el pelo. Me giré.-Lo siento Maka, pero es que hoy te has hecho muy bien las coletas. Son perfectamente simétricas, te doy la enhorabuena.-dijo Kid. –Gracias Kid…me lo tomaré como un cumplido viniendo de ti-y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa en motivo de agradecimiento. De lejos, Soul me miraba con con la misma mirada fría de ayer. No puede ser… ¿O sí? Por Shinigami-sama que él no estuviera celoso otra vez. No pude evitar soltar algunas carcajadas. –¿Qué..Qué t..te pasa Ma-Maka? Yo..no se como li..lidiar con esto..-me susurró Chrona. –Lo siento Chrona, no me pasa nada. Solo que…-le empecé a contar todo a Tsubaki y Chrona, que más tarde se lo contaron a Liz y Patty.

-Yo creo que a Soul le gusta Maka tanto como a mí me gustan las jirafas-dijo Patty.

–No digas tonterías, hermana. Tú y las jirafas no tienen nada que ver en esto. Yo diría que Soul ama más a Maka que Kid a la simetría, y eso es mucho.-soltó Liz. Pero Patty no se quedó atrás: -¡Era un ejemplo! Mira hermana, si yo tuviera una jirafa, y los otros le darían de comer, yo me ofendería. ¡Es mi jirafa, no la de ellos!

Todos nos quedamos mirando ridículamente a Patty mientras soltaba más sandeces acerca de jirafas. Reímos un buen rato y luego nos marchamos, cada una por su lado. Pero nadie sabía que hubo un quinto integrante más en esa conversación. Exacto, Black Star estuvo escuchándolo todo acerca de los celos de Soul y las jirafas de Patty.

Black Star ya hacía unos minutos que corría en dirección a Soul y Kid para ver que pasaba con Maka y Soul.

-¡SOUL! ¡SOUL!¡SOUL! ¡YAHOOOOOO!- el peliazul miró a Soul con mucha sorna, para luego guiñarle el ojo diciéndole- Con que estas celoso del chico nuevo y de Kid, eh?- De golpe, Soul se sonrojó. Diablos, hoy no era un día cool. -¡Lo sabía! Lástima que el amor no sea simétrico…odio lo abstracto-soltó Kid. –Ja-ja. Que graciosos que sois. Me voy a casa, no tengo porque aguantaros.-dicho esto, Soul se fue solo andando rumbo a su piso.

Kid y Black Star fueron a sus respectivas casas mientras se reían de su compañero haciendo burdas imitaciones de él y hablando sobre lo absurda que puede llegar a ser Patty y sus jirafas.

Soul, hecho un lio, no supo que hacer. Llego a casa, se estiró en el sofá, y contempló a Maka haciendo la cena desde la cocina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Por qué últimamente no me comporto como un chico cool? Maka era su meister. Su usuaria, su compañera… ¿Qué podía ser más? De golpe un atisbo de emoción le conmocionó, recordando las palabras que dijo Black Star de Patty..." Yo creo que a Soul le gusta Maka tanto como a mí me gustan las jirafas". Demonios, él, el chico más cool de todo el Shibusen, enamorado de su meister? Pensó y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de él. Mierda. Tanto Patty como Black Star tenían razón. ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Le diría...eso? No. Él no era así. Simplemente no estaba hecho para esas cosas. Estuvo un momento pensando hasta que un atisbo de luz se apoderó en su cabeza mientras contemplaba el libro que Maka que estaba leyendo unos días atrás. Y justo en ese momento, obtuvo su solución.

*dos semanas después*

-Maka, ¿has terminado ya el libro?-dijo Soul mientras se regocijaba en el sofá. –No. Contesté yo. -¿Otra vez quieres que te haga la cena? Hoy te toca a ti, listillo.

-Lo sé.-contestó Soul-Y no es por eso que te lo he preguntado. Ya lo averiguarás por ti sola. ¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?-preguntó. –No te entiendo. Dejando el tema, no tengo mucha hambre. Me haré una taza de chocolate caliente y ya está.-respondí sonriente.

Al cabo de dos horas, Soul se había quedado dormido en el sofá. –Soul...Soul...Vete a la cama o cogerás frio...-le susurré despertándole dulcemente. -¿Eh? Ah. ¿Y tú que harás?-me preguntó somnoliento. –Terminar el libro, que me falta poco. –Por un momento juré ver una mirada lasciva en sus ojos carmesí, pero pasé por alto esa acción y me adentré en la historia del libro. –Buenas noches Soul, que duermas bien.-No me respondió. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, se le veía muy dormido y tampoco quería montar un berrinche por eso. Solo había que fijarse en como andaba balanceándose como un zombie por el pasillo para saber que estaba dormido.

Dejando el tema, me concentré otra vez en el libro. ¡Ya me faltaba el último párrafo! Leí desmesuradamente, hasta la última línea: "Y vivieron felices, y comieron perdices. Fin." De golpe, me fijé en que algo escrito en bolígrafo me llamó la atención, en una esquina inferior de la última página. Leí lo que suponía que era la letra de Soul. ¿Soul tocando un libro? Imposible. Pero...sí, definitivamente era su letra. Leí muy atentamente lo que me puso:

"**El enamorado de un alma bella, permanecerá fiel durante toda su vida, porque ama una cosa permanente." –Platón**

**PD: Yo permaneceré fiel durante toda tu vida. Porque tú eres mi alma." **

Maka no aguantó más. Fue corriendo hacía el pasillo, abrió la puerta apresuradamente y se lanzó contra Soul. – ¡MAKA! ¿Qué haces?- Yo sonreí abiertamente con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas. –Abrazarte, ¿no lo ves? He terminado el libro. –Él, burlón, me dijo: -¿Te ha gustado? –Me ha encantado, sobretodo el final-y le guiñé el ojo, mientras él sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados y su mirada… ¡Su mirada! Como había anhelado mirar a esos ojos brillantes carmesí y…ya que estábamos, probar esos labios. Soul se dio cuenta de ello, y acto seguido, dijo: -Quiero probar como sabe tu alma. -¿De verdad?-Dije, intrigante. Socarronamente, asintió, y acercándose más a mí, nos quedamos por unos segundos uno a centímetros del otro, notando nuestro aliento y…esperando a que alguien acortara las distancias. Yo, insegura, no lo pensé un momento, y deposité un dulce beso en los labios de Soul. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, hasta que, nos faltó aire para respirar y nos separamos lentamente. Le sonreí, muy sonrojada. -¿Y bien? ¿A qué sabe mi alma? –le pregunté. –Mm, no estoy seguro… ¿puedo repetir?-Y, sonriéndome con muchísima sorna, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios otra vez.

Y es por eso que, Maka, cada viernes por la noche, al lado del ventanal, con la ventana abierta mientras la sonrisa socarrona de la luna brillaba ante el oscuro cielo, tomaba su chocolate caliente con una manta, cogía el grueso libro y releía, cada vez más rápido, para llegar al final y recordar el porqué ese libro era su preferido. O más bien, el porque quería tanto a Soul.

_Fín_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Mal, regular, bien, horrible? Decirmelo en las reviews, así podré mejorar más mis próximos fanfics (que espero que sean muchos).

¡Nos leemos!

Neko-Girl98


End file.
